L'Eveil Des Héros
by HugoFan
Summary: salut a tous on se retrouve pour ma première fan-fiction basé sur le livre Percy Jackson mais modifié mes personnage son les héros de Rick Riordan et les miens ( Sora,Maxime,Morgan) j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !
1. La Colonie Des Sangs-Mêlé

Chapitre 1 - La Colonie Des Sangs-Mêlé

Aujourd'hui semble une bonne journé il y a du soleil, mais je n'ai pas de parent jesuis orphelin depuis l'âge de 1 ans. Je n'ai jamais connue mes parent ils m'ont abbandoné, d'après ma famille d'accueille c'est une dame d'environ la trentaine qui ma ammené ici, ils ne savent pas son nom. La je vais au lycée et sur le bord de la route je croise une brutte qui rackette des gas d'environ la quinzaine d'années quand je croisa son regarde il s'arrêtat devant moi.

\- Quesque t'a Sora tu veut mon poing dans ta face ? Commença t'il

Je gloussa en le regardant je vue que sa tête ressembler un peu à un balon de rugby ce qui me fait rire, je me rapprocha de lui.

\- Lache les Maxime ils t'ont rien fait !

il rigola et me poussa en arrière, qui moi avec ma chance j'heurta une dale qui sortai un peu du sol et je tribucha en arrière et tomba.

\- Tu veut vraiment que je te fracasse ? Reprit'il

\- Bah vient si t'est vraiment si fort que ça !

il se mit a rigolé avec ses amis et s'avança vers moi quand les 3 petits gas derrière se jetère sur lui, le plus grand lui donna le coup de grâ tituba et me releva et en regardant les tois ptits avec un sourire énorme quand le plus grand s'avança.

\- Je M'appelle Travis lui Connor et celui-la Nico. Commença t'il

\- Moi c'est Sora et merci.

le Nico en question s'avança vers moi, jai eu un petit instant de recule,se gas et bizard il a un blouson d'aviateur un peu déchiré avec une tee-shirt avec 3 tête de mort deçus, mais se qui ma le plus choqué s'est son épee noir qui été dans son dos,je ravala ma salive quand il s'approcha plus.

\- Nous devons t'emmener à la colonie des sangs-mêle., le seule endroit sur terre ou tu seras en sécurité ! Commença Nico

il sortat son épée noir, à sa vue je tomba dans les pommes,Quand je me réveilla j'étais dans une sorte de grande tente ou il y avait beaucoup de personne coucher dans les un gas blond s'approcha

\- Je suis Will, soigneur de se camp et la il y à mes frères, tu dois être Sora ? Finit'il par dire

\- Heu oui, quesque je fait ici ?

\- Nico,Travis,Connor t'ont ammené ici, tu est un sang-mêlé.

je le regarda étrangement ce mec a une tenue de combat de grec sur lui avec une épée dans un foureau.

\- C'est qoi un sang-mêlé, je ne comprend rien a se que tu dit...

\- Tu est moitié homme moitié dieu, cette colonie est faite pour nous protégé des danger du dehors et des monstres, Chiron t'attend dans la grande maison je vais t'y ammené si tu veut. Reprit'il

\- Oui merci, tu veut dire que toute les personnes ici son des demi-dieu ?

\- Non,Reprit'il. il y a des Satyres des Harpies et des Nymphes, suis moi je t'amène a la grand maison.

Quand nous avançons vers la grande maison je croisa une fille brune avec une seule tresse, elle avait un habit romain,cape pourpe,tee-shirt avec marqué SPQR deçus quand elle se tourna et me regarda, je me sentis rougir,je m'avança vers Will.

\- Il y a des romains et des grecs ici ?

\- Oui. Reprit Will, l'été dernier on c'est rallier avec les demi-dieu romain, la fille que tu voie c'est Reyna la preteur du camp jupiter.

je me retourna vers will quand je vue une grande maison en pierre.

\- Chiron t'attend au premiere étage. Reprit'il, a tous a leur au feu de camp !


	2. 2 La Prophétie D'Ouranos

Sora entra dans la grande-maison,sur le mur il vit une t te de leopard vivant qui le vixa comme si il n' tait pas le bienvenue homme avec un corp de cheval et une t te d'homme avan a vers lui.

\- Bonjour je suis Chiron,dit celui-ci, tu dois tre Sora Lordane ?

\- Oui c'est moi pourquoi m'avez vous convoqu ?

\- Ah pour te dire que ton parent divin mettra peu tre des ann e a te revendiquer !

Sora fallut s' trangler son p re tait dans un accident de voiture quand Sora avait 11 ans,donc si a m re peu mettre des annn e a le revendiquer il prefaire partir tous de suite.  
Chiron le regarde et dit.

\- Suis moi on va au feu de camp ton parent divin te reconnaitra peu etre la-bas.

Ils se dirigea vers le feu de camp mais il avait la trouille car si sa m re ne le reconnaitr pas il serais embarasais car tous les autre demi-dieux son d ja arriverent au feu de camp,Sora se dit que si il devait se faire revendiquer devant toute ces personnes il se cacherait,Chiron le regarda puis lui dit de s'avan ais, Chiron tapa son baton sur le sol et tous le monde se tu, il prit la parole et dit.

\- Voici Sora Lordane il est nouveau au camp.

Tous d'un coup tous le monde me regarda puis je me rendis compte qu'ils regardaient quelque chose au desus de ma t l ve les yeux puis j'apper ois une sorte de chouette juste au de us de ma t te puis Chiron s'agenouilla comme tous les autres demi-dieux et dit.

\- Bienvenue a toi Sora Lordane fils d'Ath na.

puis tout d'un coup mais main commen a devenir lourde puis deux sabre japonais avec la lame verte tincelante se sont retrouv dans mes les regardas avec une t te bizard et dit.

\- Par Had s a fait des mill naire que je n'ais pas vue de lame en meraude cosmic.

Une fille blonde qui tais un peu plus grande que moi s'avan a vers chiron puis dit.  
\- C'est impossible il y a que deux lame forg avec se mat riaux et c' tait deux sabre japonais,et ces deux sabres appartenait a Ouranos !

j'allais parler mais ton d'un coup une fille rousse tomba par terre et deux personne la retinrent. je me disas elle a qoi celle la puis j'ai vue de la fum e sortir de a bouche la fum e tait de la m me couleur que mes sabres puis une voix se fit entendre elle tais antique et rauque.

10 Se rassembleront pour vaincre l' me meurtri dans les terres de la desolation le mal s'incarnera et lib reras d'Ouranos la rage.

\- Non,non,non c'est impossible s' cria Chiron , C'est Impossible ! 


End file.
